Shooting Stars
by runwiththewind13
Summary: Santana's life is falling apart, Dani's has always been a complete mess. Can the two help each other out to find true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I just want this day to end. First the order for the new store I'm opening didn't get the shipment. This means I have to go all the way up there and fix this, and this will delay the opening. Then some douche bag ran into me and I spilt my coffee all over my dress and paperwork. Steaming hot liquid on an already pissed off Santana is never a good mix. Then to top it all off my lovely fiance wont return my calls or texts and as much as I don't want to, I already know what that means and I'm just not in the mood right now to deal with this. Sometimes I just want to run away from it all. Run and never look back, but I have commitments and obligations so it isn't realistic.

I got into my black mustang and before I started the ignition I grabbed the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. I gripped it tight and began to shake the wheel letting and I began to scream. I continued this till both my hands and lungs hurt. Tears were streaming down my face at this point and I tried to pushed the thoughts of what I would be going home to. I placed my forehead on the wheel and took a few deep breaths. Was she doing it again? Of course I knew that answer. I was done giving her the benefit of the doubt. Once is forgivable but four times, that is a little far.

I put my key into the ignition and started my car. I pulled out onto the street and made my way home. It wasn't long till I pulled into my drive way. As I walked up to the front door I felt a few rain drops fall on my hand as I put my key into the lock. I opened the door and as I predicted my soon to be wife had her clothes littered all over the floor. I should have known.

"Babe?" I called out but there was no response. I took my shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack and but my keys in the bowl on the table near the door, her keys were there too. A weird and uncomfortable feeling took over my body. "Amy where are you hun, I missed you." I walked down the hall into my office and put my purse on my desk and I turned on my computer. "I had a really bad day today" I started to walk up the stairs to our bedroom. She could've just been sleeping. "I think we should have a bath and maybe order some Chinese." I opened the door to our room. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed out in shock. The naked girl on top of my fiance jumped to her feet and immediately started to gather her clothes. "Not so fast you little skank." I stormed across the room faster than the speed of light.

"No San don't!" Amy yelled but it was too late my right fist met with her cheek and she fell to the ground. I grabbed her nasty peroxide blonde hair and dragged her out of my room. "Come on San stop that." Amy was cry now and I was only getting angrier. I grabbed her clothes and threw them over the railing. "Leave now before I get real scary." I pointed a finger towards the stairs and she ran off.

"Look San, I'm sorry. I thought you were-" I cut her off before she could spew out whatever bullshit she was about to make up.

"Don't." I looked her dead in the eye. "You do not get to make an excuse for this. I just can't I-I can't do this any more. I never know what or who I'm coming home to." I started to play with the engagement ring around my finger.

"Please Santana we can get through this again." Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying.

"Did you hear yourself? Again. Again. I shouldn't ever have to go through this, let alone multiple times." I walked to the double door closet, grabbed the bag on the top of the white metal racks and started to pack some of my clothes. "You do not get to play victim this time." I walked into our bathroom and gathered my things. "I told you this would be the last time." she had put on sweats and a tank now and was leaning against the dresser right across from the bed. I removed the ring she gave me a few months ago from my finger. I walked back across the room to put a few more of my belongings in my packed bag. As I walked to my bag I walked in front of Amy and placed the ring on the dresser beside her.

"I'm sorry Santana. I really don't want to lose you. I love you." She put her hands on my arms but I threw them off.

"Do not touch me." I grabbed my bag from beside the bed and waled out of the room. I went back into my office and packed up some stuff. I noticed the picture of Amy and I together. I was from my first opening. We looked happy, I looked happy. That was a long time ago though. I grabbed my purse and bags and headed back down the hall to the front door.

"Please don't go" Amy continued to beg me but it wasn't going to stop me.

"You promised you would stop, but you didn't. I deserve better than this." I was crying now. She had pushed me too far now. I never use to be like this. A pushover that is. I use to be strong and stood up for myself. I was a total sarcastic bitch. Then I met Amy and she changed me. "I'm done with the lies, the hiding and the cheating. I'm so done with your crap Amy." I put my shoes back on and grabbed my keys back out of the bowl.

"Don't call me or try to find me because I am never coming back. You have one month to be out of my house."

I walked out of the front door and into the pouring rain. The irony here was overwhelming. I headed to my car. I put my bags in the trunk and got back into my car. I started it, turned on the radio and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it, don't forget to review/follow. **

**also check out my other story Got Dynamite **

* * *

I pulled off onto the side of the road. I needed to just relax and breathe. Calm myself before I had a panic attack. My hands were still shaking. My tears had dried and left streaks through my make up, mascara smudged everywhere. I pulled my car visor down to at least attempt to clean myself up. I flicked my cabin light on since the sun had finally gone down now after this excruciating day. The noise of the rain pounding on the roof of my car help keep my thoughts of earlier this evening at bay.

I think the worst part about all of this is that I'm not sad or hurt or upset about leaving her or her cheating on me. I am more relieved if I'm being honest and that's what is breaking my heart. I almost married someone I didn't truly love. Yes I loved her but I don't think I would have for much longer. God, life just had to stir up a real shit storm today. I squeezed the steering wheel and cried again.

I knew this was going to happen, but I chose to ignore that fact and give her the benefit of the doubt. That's when the memories of Amy and I crept back into the front of my mind. For a few seconds I enjoyed remembering how we met and when we moved in together and all those things you cherish as a couple but after thinking about them and her for an extended amount of time, those happy memories quickly turned into toxic nightmares that, one would normally push so deep and force themselves to forget it ever existed. Amy liked to hang dream catchers around their room and the house. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I hated them so much. For no other reason but the fact that she placed them everywhere around the house. Thinking about her quirks shoved activities from earlier that day into my mind.

Did she really attempt to explain herself by saying she expected me home later. As if to imply as long as she didn't get caught it never happened? I knew I was reading way to deep into this. She was just cold, mean and only cared about what she wanted. I would always give her just that, what she wanted. Whether it was to make her happy or to make her shut up. I always gave in. Fuck Santana, get a grip. I looked back to the visor mirror. I just looked exhausted now, my plan of attack was find a motel and sleep off the days antics.

I decided to carry on with my journey to no where. It was finally over, after the pondering of what our relationship had become, I was kinda glad today happened. Mainly because I figured out she wasn't truly the one, I was merely settling for reasons unknown. I planned to find out these reasons but maybe tomorrow. My eyes were getting heavy.

I drove for a few hours. I noticed I was in a small town outside of the city. I pulled up to the light in the centre of the town and came to a stop. The town was at a stand still. Not one car or person or even a store light on to at least acknowledge life did exist here. I kept on with my trek through the state. As I drove out of the town I noticed a small girl with blue hair walking along the side of the road with only a sweater and a backpack. I pulled up close to the shoulder of the road not wanting to hit this mysterious girl. I rolled down the window.

"Hey, you need a ride?" I shouted the question.

"No thanks I'm fine." she didn't even turn her head to give her answer.

"I wasn't asking how you were feeling. Get in it's cold, you're soaking wet and I am offering a dry shirt and a warm ride." I explain only to have her keep walking. I didn't think anything of my actions till now. She was probably thinking I was crazy or going to kidnap her. Both of which were untrue, but she didn't know that. "Just trust me." I shouted my last attempt to convince this poor little girl. She stopped walking and stood for a few moments, probably to contemplate what to do. I stopped the car to give her the option to join me. She started towards me and placed a had on the handle but not opening the door. I assumed it was to contemplate one last time. "I won't hurt you, I promise." And with that said she finally opened the door and climbed in.

"Going anywhere in particular?" I asked without taking my eyes off of the road. There was an awkward silence as I continued to drive.

"Next house on your left" was all she said in a soft tone. I pulled in and a woman was tossing a bag out the door. "Fucking bitch". The girl opened the car door. "Umm thanks." She smiled at me and it made the hairs on my back stand up. I didn't dare drive away till she made it to the front door, you know, just in case. The front door swung open hitting the blue-haired girl in the side of the head and she began cursing at whoever opened the door. I got out of my car but just stood in front and leaned up against the hood. The rain was more like a mist now but it was chilly so I walked around to the trunk, opened it and grabbed one of my sweaters from my bag. The temperature was starting to drop quickly and I could tell she was shaking. The girl just sat on the top step with her face in her hands. Poor thing. I walked up to her and handed her the sweater.

"Put it on or you'll catch a cold." she took it faster than I thought she would. I sat down beside her. "So I'm starving, wanna come grab some food with me. I don't really know where I am so your navigation skills would be of great use." I said to her just staring across the yard.

"You don't even know me, yet you pick me up, give me a ride, give me dry clothes and now you're asking to take me out to dinner." she turned her head so she could look at me.

"Yeah I guess that's really creepy. I'm not though, creepy that is. Listen, I'm not usually this nice so if I was you I would just go along with it. I'm Santana by the way." I stood up and walked to the end of the brick walkway.

"D-dani, I-I'm Dani... I've known you for all of ten minuets and I'm finding it hard to believe that you could be mean." All of a sudden the girl was standing beside me.

"Well maybe you should get to know me better." I said with a smirk. Smooth Santana, you've still got it. "Come on its fucking cold and wet and I'm hungry and sad. Not a very good recipe for me." I grabbed her stuff off of the front lawn and the porch and put it in the trunk. She got into the passengers seat and I pulled out of the drive way. I glanced at my side mirror and I could see a tear fall from her face and that the door had done more damage than I thought. "First stop, drug store. We need to get your head cleaned up." I grabbed her chin with my free hand and did a look over. She started to blush when I tucked some of her bloody hair behind her ear. God she is beautiful. I smiled at myself, oh Santana you've got yourself into some trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 for all of you who have waited so patiently. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

She was sleeping with her head against the cold window when I pulled into the parking lot of the motel. I had driven for about 3 hours before finally giving in to my heavy eyelids and exhaustion. We didn't say a word to each other the entire time, she stared out the window and I didn't remove my eyes off of the road. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was nice, comfortable even. I left the damaged girl in my car and went to go get a room. That poor thing I thought. Many questions have entered my thoughts since finding her, like who was the woman in the house and what did she do to deserve this. I wasn't going to go looking for answers though. I had enough of my own problems to worry about, I didn't need the extra baggage right now.

I grabbed my bag from the trunk and I shut the hood, waking the tired blue-haired girl. I watched as she rubbed her eyes then panicked for a second.

"umm.. excuse me-" she said in a soft tone, she almost sounded scared. Not that I would blame her for being scared. Some random lady picking her up in the night, taking her to some stingy motel nowhere near where she lives. That just screams sketchy.

"Santana, my name is Santana, and yours is Dani." I could see her smiling through the side mirror. I guess she liked my name, at least enough to relax a little. "You told me last night."

"Santana.. so umm.. where are we exactly" she slowly opened to car door, got out and leaned up against the side.

"some motel about 3 hours west of where I picked you up. I can take you back if you-" she cut me off by putting her hand up. I didn't even think about whether she would want to come this way.

"no this is perfect, umm.. do you.. umm. Mind if I sleep in your car though?" her eyes are on the wet pavement now.

"I got us a room. Two beds so you don't need to sleep in there." I said pointing at the car. I walked to the room door and opened it. "I'm not a creeper or anything. I just saw you in the rain and felt bad you know. I didn't want to be an ass and just leave you on the side of the road." I walked to the desk and put my bag on it. The room was quite large. Two beds, a desk that had a shitty little T.V on top of it. The bathroom was a little stingy looking, but this was a cheap motel. It would work for the night.

I turned around and the short girl was sitting on the end of one of the beds, running her hands on it. "so.." I continued the conversation but trying not to scare her. She turned her head and her face caught the light of the bedside lamp. My breath hitched and she snapped her head back to look at me. Now that I could see her face, she was absolutely beautiful. Even with exhausted eyes and wet hair she looked flawless. "what was tonight about?" I asked cautiously, hoping to get an answer. I don't really know what I was hoping to hear but something about this short, blue-haired girl intrigued me. She remained silent though. Think San, how are you going to get this poor, frighted girl to relax? I pulled the chair so it was near the end of the bed she was sitting on. I paced my hands on my thighs and glanced at them. Bingo!

"My fiance.. well more like ex fiance now, cheated on me. Several times. I walked in on her and one of her.." I was becoming more confident but my hands were shaking a litte, "friends, she liked to call them. I was going to marry someone who couldn't commit and I knew she couldn't. I can't get over that. Like what is so wrong with me that I would go along with it. Knowing what I did, I ignored it and now I'm acting like I never saw it coming." I was ranting now but she didn't seem to mind, she kept her eyes on me the entire time. "how could I have been so fucking stupid!" I stood up and started to pace the room. "all those years wasted on empty promises. Then I pick up a stranger, bring hr to a motel. God I sound insane!" I stopped when I saw her stand up. She walked over to where I was standing and hugged me. Within seconds I broke down crying, my knees gave out nut she caught me. "How could I be so dumb."

"I think you were in love. You do crazy things for it. Trust me." she touched the dried blood on her head. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I ran the water over a cloth and went back and cleaned her cut. It didn't need stitches but it was gonna be a hell of a goose egg.

"I don't think I really loved her though. Now that I think about it, I was never in love. But after being together for so long it's just expected that you get married. I know it's no reason to do it, but my family is.. well.. very traditional I guess you could say. Wow I sound like a terrible person."

"that lady was my landlord slash girlfriends mom. I lost my job a while ago, haven't paid rent or anything. I have no money to pay anything. So while Jess was at work her mother kicked me out. Well more like threw me out. So, for what it's worth, I think you are very sweet and your ex is the dumb one for giving you up." her eyes met mine again. They were incredible, so much I was getting lost in them. I felt her hand taking the cloth out of mine. "And for the record, I never thought that what you did for me tonight was creepy. For the first time in a while I felt like someone cared. Even if it was from a stranger." She was smiling again. "you know whats funny about all of this though." she stood up and put the cloth on the desk.

"whats that?" I answered.

"we're both gay." she chuckled a little.

"yeah who woulda thunk." I gave her a reassuring smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the lack of an update, homework piled up fast! but here is chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it. Thanks for being patient and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The next morning came to soon, my body was refusing to leave the lumpy motel bed. I just layed there for a while processing the previous night. It was a lot to take in. I turned onto my side and saw that the bed Dani had gone to sleep in was empty. A strange feeling of concern washed over me. I decided to get up and look for her. I wasn't entirely sure why I was doing it but I felt the need to. I didn't even know this girl yet I wanted to keep her safe.

I walked out the door to see if she was in the car but no sign of her was there. I went back to the room and realized the bathroom door was shut and a small amount of light was peaking through the edges of the wood door frame. I let out a sigh of relief. Just then the door swung open and the blue-haired girl was wrapped in a towel. "oh sorry if I woke you, I just need to clean up before going to... well honestly I don't exactly know right now. I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." her eyes never made contact with mine. She looked sad though, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Umm.. well if you'd like you can stick around till you figure things out. Don't want to leave you on the streets. You can say no, but since we're being honest, I wouldn't mind your company." I walked across the room to my bag and dug through it looking for something to wear. "one condition though, you'll need to have a passport." that's when her eyes widened and met mine. "no no no not like that, it's just I have a store opening in Toronto and I need to be there since the people I hired are complete idiots and can't do anything without me." She didn't make a sound and the room fell into complete silence.

After a few moments of awkward silence she spoke. "well I have one of those, but I don't know you and you don't know me. It's very nice of you to offer your help, but I'd only get in the way." she was fumbling to gather all her things.

"Okay, I understand that. I just thought I'd offer. Umm.. did you need some cash to get a bus or food?" I grabbed my purse and searched for my wallet. But before she could say no I handed her $100 in assorted bills. "take it so I don't feel guilty." She hesitated but took the money and shoved it in her pocket. "well it was nice meeting you and I wish you all the best." the short girl grabbed her bag off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you've done for me." and just as fast as she came into my life she left. A part of me was sad, and I couldn't figure out why.

About thirty seconds after she left I ran out and yelled across the parking lot. "Wait! Dani! You forgot something." I jogged over to her and gave her one of my business cards. "this is my number, If you need anything don't hesitate to call. Seriously. Don't be scared." In a flash her arms were around my waist pulling me into a tight embrace. She placed a kiss on my cheek and let go. "I won't. Good luck with everything." she walked away.

I went back to the motel room to shower and gather my things. About an hour later I checked out. It was only 9:30 in the morning so I decided to go and find a diner to get some food. I asked the guy at the front desk if he knew of any and gave me the directions to one that he claimed had the best eggs benedict. I threw my bags into the trunk of my car and noticed Dani had left a small bag in there. I hoped there wasn't anything important in it but if there was she would call.

I drove to the diner and ordered eggs benedict and coffee just to see if the clerk was right. While I waited I sent an email from my phone to the new manager of my store and explained what was going on. Once I was done my food came out and I devoured it. He was right, the eggs were delicious. I sat there drinking my coffee for a while and thought about Dani. I really hoped she was okay. After a few cups of coffee I decided to keep driving.

After a few hours of driving I decided it was time to take a break and stretch my legs a bit. I walked down the main street of the town I was in. It was just after 6 and it stared to rain again so I hurried back to where I parked my car and sat there for a bit. I took out my phone and I had several missed calls and texts from Amy. No fucking way was I going to respond. I was still upset about it and needed time. I also had an email from the manager saying to take my time and not to worry. It was hard not to worry, she wasn't the most competent. I put my phone on the passenger seat and started my car. Before I could put it in reverse it started to ring. "unknown?" I said to myself out loud. I answered it.

"Hey Santana?" It was Dani. Her voice was shaky but it still reassured me to know she was alive.

"Yeah I'm here, everything okay?" I was getting worried again. How could someone I know so little about make me feel like this?

"I don't know how to ask this but-" before she could finish I interrupted her.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." I knew what she was asking and I also knew she didn't want to ask it.

"I'm back at the motel we were at last night, I hoped I would catch you before you left but if-" her voice was soft and she sounded scared.

"Listen. Stay there, I'll be there as soon as possible." I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to where the girl had left me that morning. Usually I would never do this sort of thing, but this girl made me want to do it. "Keep it together San, remember, you don't know her." I reminded myself over and over.

It took about 4 hours to get to the motel. When I pulled up my eyes immediately found Dani. She was sitting on the curb by the front office. She looked pretty beat up and her bag was missing. I pulled up in front of her and got out of the car. She had a fat lip and what looked liked like a black eye. She limped towards the car and I ran to her side to help her. "What happened?" I asked ask I helped her into the passenger seat.

"I was at the bus station and these 3 guys mugged me. Took everything except my wallet and cellphone." she started to cry so I gave her a soft hug trying not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"You left a bag in my trunk. I don't know whats in it." I popped the trunk and grabbed the bag for her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"All my important stuff is in here. Thanks for keeping it." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"No problem, but what are your plans now?" I asked. Part of me hoped she would join me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"well would you mind if I-"

"No I wouldn't mind at all. The more the merrier. Right?" she smile at me and it gave me butterflies. Calm down Santana. I thought to myself. Don't make a fool of yourself.

"right.." she answered in an unsure tone.

I walked around to the drivers side and got in. I started the car and drove off. "So since we are going to be together for a bit, how about we get to know one another?" she nodded in agreement and started to tell me her story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Please review:P**

* * *

"When I was younger I was really into music, I mean I still am but its been hard. My girl- ex hated when I played my guitar so much that she smashed it. So now I kinda just write songs." She was playing with the tips of her hair and it made me smile. She was absolutely adorable. "My mom passed away when I was little and my dad took it hard. Out all night at the bars, disappearing for days sometimes. But there was always food in the house and the power never shut off so it was all bad. When he was sober and home he was great. Then I came out and all hell broke lose." she stopped talking for a few seconds but out of the corner of my eye I could see her opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the words to say.

"You know you don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable with." I tried to give her a break.

"No, actually I am enjoying talking to you. No one has ever really listened or cared about what I say." she leaned her head against the window. "He beat me till one day I just left. He would always say 'you'll thank me one day'. Fucking asshole. So like I said I left and never looked back. I came to New York to make something of myself and all I ended up doing nothing. I met a girl who I thought was everything I could ask for but turns out she was just like him." she was biting her lip. She was definitely holding back tears.

"umm.. we're almost at the border. So we could cross now and find a place to sleep or sleep now and get up early to avoid traffic." My ass was killing me from the driving.

"It's totally your call." She turned her head so her eyes met mine and I smiled at her. Her face went red almost instantly and it gave me butterflies. I had to turn away so that we wouldn't get into an accident.

"You're really beautiful you know." I almost whispered but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you." She was blushing again.

"So I was thinking that we should cross now and then we can sleep in a little." the sign or the border was just off in the distance. "We go get breakfast then make our way to Toronto. How does that sound?"

"okay, I'd like that" She was smiling again. I was a sucker for that smile.

After crossing the boarder I saw a burger place still open. "Burgers for dinner? I'm starving and need some grease." I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the ignition. She hesitated before getting out of the car.

I opened the door for her and told her to find somewhere to sit while I grabbed a server. She picked a booth in the farthest corner of the diner. I laughed for some reason, but I couldn't help it. She's weird and cute at the same time. She looked at me and began to blush. Shit, she must have caught me staring. Oh god I hope she doesn't bring it up. Jeez that would be embarrassing, attempting to talk about my feelings for her. Feelings for her? Did I just say that to myself? The server pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Would you like a coffee miss?" The girl asked while handing me two menus. She looked way too perky for this time of day.

"Umm.. yes, please and one for my friend too." I thanked the girl and walked over to where Dani was sitting. "I got you some coffee. I hope that's okay?" she didn't look up.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Her eyes never left the table. I slid a menu to her.

"Get whatever you want." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Look I know this is really weird. It makes sense, but I like having you around. It's like, and please don't take this the wrong way I just can't come up with a better way to put this but it's like having an assistant. You know someone to talk to and keep you level headed." She broke out into a laughing fit. Her laugh was contagious.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to be offended by that but only because you are a lunatic. Those are qualities friends have. Haven't you had friends before?" I looked at her with a blank stare. Come to think of it I haven't really had friends. There is the Wonder Twins, Rachel and Kurt. But I haven't talk to them in a while.

"No I don't think I really have had friends, at least not since high school." I looked down at the coffee the girl had placed in front of me. "I had work and my fian- ex fiance." her chin perked up when I mentioned Amy. "I need to go back soon don't I. At least get some proper closure. I don't feel like I need it though you know. I don't feel bad or upset about it. I'm over it. I'm over her." That last sentence got her attention. She smiled again and I felt a warmness creep over my face. I was like puddy in this girls hand.

I ordered a hamburger while Dani just snacked on my fries. "Are you sure you don't want anything? I don't really see you eat much." her lips squeezed shut and her jaw tensed.

She stood up from the table and left for the bathroom. My gut told me that I had upset her somehow. Damnit San when will you get your sit straight, stop being a fuck up. I had hurt this poor girl. I decided I would make it up to her. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom where Dani had gone to hide from me. I opened the door to the sounds of her throwing up. Jesus fucking Christ Santana. You've really made an ass of yourself now.

**Thanks for still reading! Next chapter will be worth the wait:)**


End file.
